The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for inverting and laterally displacing windrows of crop material on the ground and, more particularly, to an improved discharge chute for use in conjunction with a cross conveyor to effect an inversion of the windrow of crop material.
Many different types of apparatus for working windrows of crop material have been found in the prior art. One device utilizes a rotating tine pickup to elevate the windrow off the ground whereupon a carrousel type conveyor rotates the windrow in a circular path to tumble the windrow forwardly off the edge of the carrousel table to invert the windrow. Other devices utilize pickup mechanisms to elevate the windrow into an involute chute whereupon gravity purges the windrow back to the ground. Other devices merely elevate the windrow and shift it laterally to be dumped directly upon the ground.
Proper inversion of a windrow of crop material by a machine utilizing a rotating tine pickup mechanism to elevate the windrow of crop material onto an endless draper cross conveyor operable to convey the windrow laterally of the direction of travel would require the use of an discharge chute to receive the windrow of crop material from the cross conveyor and redirect it into a forward orientation for discharge to the ground in an inverted state. Prior art devices having the windrow of crop material pass over a discharge edge for discharge to the ground orient the discharge edge generally perpendicular to the direction of travel. This particular orientation of the discharge edge for a discharge chute used in conjunction with a draper cross conveyor results in a malformed windrow slumped to one side with the damp side of the windrow wrapped around the slumped portion of the discharged windrow and does not accomplish a complete inversion of the windrow. This malformed discharged windrow resulting from this particular orientation of the discharge edge restricts air flow through the windrow, thereby increasing the drying time required for the crop material.